Endoscopy (e.g., bronchoscopy) may involve accessing and visualizing the inside of a patient's luminal network for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. During a procedure a flexible tubular tool, known as an endoscope, may be inserted into the patient's body and a tool can be passed down through the endoscope to a tissue site identified for subsequent diagnosis and/or treatment. The endoscope can have an interior lumen (e.g., “working channel”) providing a pathway to the tissue site, and catheters and/or various medical tools can be inserted through the working channel to the tissue site.